Persona : YuGiOh! 5D's
by Hayato Arisato
Summary: Souji kembali ke Inaba. Ia sekarang menyukai permainan Duel Monster. Tak disangka, takdir mengirimnya ke peristiwa yang baru dengan permainan itu. Review Please!
1. The New Tragedy

**Persona : Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's**

Hello ketemu saya lagi! Saya punya ide baru dan akhirnya membuat fanfic Persona versi Yugioh.

Please Enjoy it!

**Disclaimer : P4 dan P3 punya ATLUS. Yu-Gi-Oh! punya Kazuki Takahashi**

**Chapter 1 : The New Tragedy**

**07 / 30 / 2012**

" Junk Warrior Attack! Scrap Fist!" Sebuah monster seperti manusia ber-armor ungu memukul seorang gadis berambut silver panjang dengan tangan besinya. Dalam sekejap Life Point gadis itu menjadi 0.

" Aku menang lagi, Hikari." kata seorang pemuda berambut silver berbentuk mangkuk. Di tangannya terdapat Duel Disk berwarna putih.

" Ah, Souji nii-san hebat! Aku kalah 5 kali." kata Hikari kepada kakaknya itu. Hikari Seta memakai Duel Disk berwarna pink. Mereka sedang bermain permainan yang sedang populer di seluruh dunia, Duel Monster yang dulunya bernama Magic & Wizard.

" Tapi tadi kamu sudah lebih kuat kok dari kemarin. Aku percaya kamu bisa mengalahkan teman-temanmu." kata Souji.

" Kalau begitu kita tidur. Besok kan kita harus berangkat ke Inaba." kata Hikari.

" Ayo kita tidur!" kata Souji. Ia tidak sabar untuk menemui teman-temannya di Inaba besok.

" Ayo!"

**Inside a Train**

**07 / 31 / 2012**

" Jadi nii-san kita tinggal di mana saat di Inaba?" tanya Hikari.

" Kita tinggal di tempat paman Dojima. Ia punya keponakan yang namanya Nanako." kata Souji.

" Oh Nanako-chan ya? Aku dulu suka main sama dia. Aku pengen ketemu dia."

" Kalau begitu tunggu nanti sore kita sampai."

" Baiklah." kata Hikari sambil tersenyum. Ia segera mencoba tidur. Souji melihat wajah adik perempuannya yang tertidur sambil tersenyum. 'Benar-benar lucu.' pikir Souji.

Souji akan kembali lagi ke Inaba karena pekerjaan orangtuanya. Ia berencana untuk mengejutkan teman-temannya di Inaba dengan kepulangannya yang tanpa kabar ke Inaba. Souji mencoba berpikir apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti. Ia masih mengingat saat-saat dia dan teman-temannya melawan Shadows, Adachi, Ameno-sagiri, dan Izanami.

**Inaba Station**

" Onii-chan, selamat datang kembali ke Inaba!" kata Nanako menyambut kedatangan Souji.

" Selamat datang di Inaba, Hikari-chan. Sudah lama tidak bertemu."

" Ah, Nanako-chan."

" Selamat datang di Inaba, Souji, Hikari." salam Dojima dengan senyum hangat.

" Apa kabar paman?"

" Baik. Kalian?"

" Kami baik-baik saja." jawab Hikari.

" Ayo kita segera ke rumah!" kata Dojima.

" Baik!"

**Dojima Residence**

" Selamat datang di rumah!" kata Nanako.

" Tidak banyak yang berubah ya?" kata Souji.

" Ya. Kan baru 4 bulan." kata Dojima.

**Sementara itu...**

" Chie. Ajak Nanako-chan ke Junes, yuk!" kata Yukiko.

" Ayo! Aku pingin makan steak lagi. Yosuke, kamu yang traktir, ya?"

" Kenapa aku?" tanya Yosuke.

" Kan bapakmu punya Junes. Masa anaknya gak mau traktir temannya."

" Gak mau!"

" Traktir!"

" Gak!"

" Ya!"

" Gak!"

" BERISIK!" kata Naoto. Ternyata bisa teriak juga. Yosuke dan Chie langsung diam sekaligus sweatdrop mendengar Naoto teriak.

" Ng... Senpai. Gimana kalau duel aja. Kalau Chie-senpai menang, Yosuke-senpai traktir kita semua. Kalau Yosuke-senpai menang, Chie-senpai traktir kita semua." usul Rise.

" Apa?"

" Wah menarik tuh." kata Yosuke.

" Oke! Kalau begitu ikuti usul Rise saja."

Ayo... DUEL!

Yosuke : 8000

Chie : 8000

" Aku duluan. Draw!" kata Yosuke. " Summon, Armageddon Knight! (1400/1200) Efeknya kubuang satu kartu DARK monster dari deck-ku." Yosuke membuang Necro Gardna dari deck-nya ke Graveyard.

" Turn End!"

" Draw! Summon, Marauding Captain! (1200/900) Efeknya aku dapat Special summon level 4 ke bawah dari kartu tangan. Summon, Amazoness Swords Woman! (1500/1600) Battle Phase! Amazoness Swords Woman serang Armageddon Knight!"

" Kuaaktifkan efek Necro Gardna. Dengan menyinkirkan dia dari permainan 1 serangan akan batal." kata Yosuke.

" Huh. Kuset 1 kartu di arenaku. Turn End.

**To Be Continued...**

**Hahaha! Makin lama ide saya makin gila.**

**Well, terima kasih telah membaca fic ini!**

**Jika ada yang salah tolong diberitahukan lewat Review.**

**Di Sini Souji punya adik biodatanya di Chapter berikut saja -digetok-  
**

**Monster Data :**

**Junk Warrior**

**DARK**

**Level 5**

**Warrior/Synchro/Effect**

**ATK/ 2500**

**DEF / 1300**

**"Junk Synchron" + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
When this card is Synchro Summoned, it gains ATK equal to the total ATK of all Level**

**2 and lower monsters you control. **

**Armageddon Knight**

**DARK**

**Level 4**

**Warrior/Effect**

**ATK/1400**

**DEF/1200**

**When this card is Summoned, you can send 1 DARK monster from your Deck to the Graveyard.**

**Necro Gardna**

**DARK**

**Level 3**

**Warrior/effect**

**ATK/600**

**DEF/1300**

**Remove from play this card in your Graveyard to negate 1 attack this turn from a monster your opponent controls.**

**Marauding Captain**

**EARTH**

**Level 3**

**Warrior/Effect**

**ATK/1200**

**DEF/400**

**Your opponent cannot select another Warrior-Type monster you control as an attack target. When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand.**

**Amazoness Swords Woman**

**EARTH**

**level 4**

**Warrior/effect**

**ATK/1500**

**DEF/1600**

**The opponent takes all Battle Damage to this card's controller that he/she would have taken from a battle involving this card.**

Akhir kata, Review Please!


	2. OTK One Turn Kill

**Persona : Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's**

**Disclaimer : P4 dan P3**** are****owned by ****ATLUS. Yu-Gi-Oh! **** is owned by**** Kazuki Takahashi**

Chapter 2 : One Turn Kill

"Kali ini aku akan mulai serius." kata Yosuke dengan wajah yang serius. Ia menarik kartu dari _Deck_-nya dan mulai melihat-lihat apa yang bisa ia lakukan dengan kartu-kartu di tangannya.

"Cih. Jangan sok serius deh lo." Chie mencibir.

"Bodo amat, ah. Hmm… _Normal Summon_ XX-Saber Boggart Knight (1900/1000) dan efeknya aktif saat _Normal Summon_, aku bisa _Special Summon_ monster X-Saber level 4 ke bawah dari kartu tanganku, yaitu… XX-Saber Fullhelmknight (1300/1000)!"

"Wah… Dia mulai _swarming_. Harus hati-hati nih." kata Chie mulai khawatir.

"Hehehe… Rasakan ini!" tawa Yosuke. "Karena ada 2 monster X-Saber di arenaku, maka aku bisa _Special Summon_ XX-Saber Faultroll! Aku _tune _XX-Saber Fullhelmknight dan XX-Saber Boggart Knight untuk _Synchro Summon _X-Saber Urbellum (2200/1300)!"

"_Battle Phase_! Urbellum! Serang Amazoness Swordswoman!" dengan itu Swordswoman hancur.

"Aktifkan efek Swordswoman, _battle damage _yang kuterima saat Swordswoman _battle_ ditujukan padamu." Chie tertawa kecil.

"Cih."

Yosuke : 4000 – (2200 – 1500) = 3300

Chie : 4000

"Masih ada yang lain! Faultroll, serang Marauding Captain!" dengan ini semua monster Chie hancur.

Yosuke : 3300

Chie : 4000 – (2400 – 1200) =2800

"Armageddon Knight serang langsung!" Ksatria hitam itu menebas Chie dengan pedangnya.

Yosuke : 3300

Chie : 2800 - 1400 = 1400

"Heh! Cuma begitu saja? Baiklah. Draw!" Chie menarik kartu dari _Deck_-nya. "Hmm… Kau kira kau sudah menang? Belum! Normal Summon Legendary Six Samurai – Kageki (200/2000)! Aktifkan efeknya, aku bisa panggil monster Six Samurai level 4 dari kartu tanganku, Legendary Six Samurai – Mizuho (1600/1000)! Saat ada Six Samurai lain, maka ATK dari Kageki akan bertambah 1500 menjadi 1700!"

Yosuke menjadi sangat was-was karena lawannya sepertinya ingin memenuhi arenanya dengan monster-monster.

"Saat ada Mizuho, aku bisa _Special Summon _monster ini yaitu Legendary Six Samurai – Shinai (1500/1500)! Dan saat ada 2 monster Six Samurai maka aku bisa _Special Summon _Great Shogun Shien (2500/2400)! Hmm… Bagaimana?"

Yosuke hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah yang ketakutan.

"Aktifkan efek Mizuho! Dengan mengorbankan monster Six Samurai yang lain, aku bisa hancurkan 1 kartu di arena! Kukorbankan Shinai untuk mengahancurkan Faultroll! Battle Phase! Shien, serang Urbellum!"

Yosuke : 3300 – (2500 – 2200) = 3000

"Mizuho dan Kageki, serang langsung!"

Yosuke : 3000 – (1600 + 1700) = 0

Chie : 1400

"YAY! Aku menang!" Chie melompat-lompat kegirangan.

"Hore! Yosuke-senpai akan mentraktir kita!" tawa Rise kegirangan.

Dan… Yosuke, Cuma bisa meratapi nasibnya.

**To Be Continued**

Hola! XD /plakk

Maaf saya terlalu lama vakum :'D /dor

Saya benar-benar _author _yang gak becus *pundung*TwT

Ah, maaf juga saya telat untuk meng-update cerita ini ^^

Terima kasih untuk

**Ginryuumaru **dan **a certain falling author**

atas Review-nya yang berharga! ^^

dan juga untuk para pembaca sekalian :D

Untuk Ginryuumaru, ah terima kasih atas combo-nya OwOb

Saya baru tahu bisa begitu :'D

Yah, itu kan baru awal-awal

Kalau langsung kombo kayak OTK kan gak terlalu seru ^^"

Makanya sekarang ada Six Samurai XD

Tenang aja, nanti ada Minato kok ^^

Monsters Data :

XX-Saber Fullhelmknight

(EARTH/***/Warrior/Tuner/1300/1000)

When your opponent declares an attack, you can select the attacking monster, and negate the attack. You can only activate this effect once (while this card remains face-up on the field). If this card destroys a Defense Position monster your opponent controls by battle, you can select 1 Level 4 or lower "X-Saber" monster from your Graveyard and Special Summon it.

XX-Saber Boggart Knight

(EARTH/****/Beast-Warrior/Effect/1900/1000)

When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon 1Level 4 or lower "X-Saber" monster from your hand. This card cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster, except for theSynchro Summon of a "X-Saber" monster.

XX-Saber Faulltroll

(EARTH/******/Warrior/Effect/2400/1800)

Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot beSpecial Summoned except while you control 2 or more face-up"X-Saber" monsters. Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1level 4 or lower "X-Saber" monster from your Graveyard.

X-Saber Urbellum

(EARTH/*******/Warrior/Synchro/Effect/2200/1300)

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters.

When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent while they have 4 or more cards in their hand, place 1 random card from their hand on top of their Deck.

Legendary Six Samurai – Kageki

(WIND/***/Warrior/Effect/200/2000)

When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Six Samurai" monster from your hand. While you control another face-up "Six Samurai" monster with a different name, this card gains 1500 ATK.

Legendary Six Samurai – Mizuho

(FIRE/***/Warrior/Effect/1600/1000)

If you control a face-up "Legendary Six Samurai - Shinai", you can Special Summon this card from your hand. Once per turn, you canTribute another "Six Samurai" monster to select and destroy 1 card on the field.

Legendary Six Six Samurai – Shinai

(WATER/***/Warrior/Effect/1500/1500)

If you control a face-up "Legendary Six Samurai - Mizuho", you can Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card is Tributed, select 1 "Six Samurai" monster in your Graveyard, and add it to your hand, except "Legendary Six Samurai - Shinai".

Great Shogun Shien

(FIRE/*******/Warrior/Effect/2500/2400)

If you control 2 or more "Six Samurai" monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). Your opponent can only activate 1 Spell/Trap Card each turn. If this card would bedestroyed, you can destroy a face-up "Six Samurai" monster you control instead.


End file.
